For a loudspeaker cabinet, it is desirable to reduce or eliminate unfavorable resonances which may impact negatively the sound emitted from the loudspeaker product. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,115,884, 4,624,337, 4,598,178, 4,213,515, 4,440,260, and 3,275,100, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose various measures that have be taken to dampen vibrations caused by mounting panels of loudspeaker cabinets. Each of these prior systems has various design drawbacks as will be apparent to persons of skill in the art, with respect to complexity, cost, weight, robustness, and other factors. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an audio loudspeaker cabinet that ensures low unfavorable resonances, while overcoming various drawbacks of prior systems.